The Freshman Girl
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy. //SasuSaku//


**dedicated to: **all you lovies out there. rhyrhy, jess, cait, and sara.  
**rating: **T  
**prompt: **a school poem about highschoolers. posted in italics.

**summary: **Oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy. //SasuSaku//

* * *

**T**_h_e **F**_r_e**s**_h_m**a**_n _G**i**_r_l

-

_The freshman girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy._

Sakura sighed as she ran her hand through her silky pink locks. Her short, plaid skirt crimpled around the edges as she crossed her legs, twiddling her pencil. Glancing up from her homework, she blushed at the back of her classmate's black, black hair. He was drawing—he always did, it was his hobby, and he was good at it.

The boy scowled at his drawing, ripping the page of his sketchbook off and tossing it. Sakura smiled a small smile, looking back down at her homework again.

In the corner of her paper, she drew a heart, putting "S" and another "S" inside of it.

Sai was a sophomore, and her crush.

But really.

No sophomore, _none _at all, would fall in love with a freshman girl.

_The sophomore guy, his head in a whirl, sits and watches the junior girl._

The room was silent when _she _walked in. Yes, that—that..._whore_.

Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her outfit was far too short, and far too tight. People saw her as nothing but a mere fuck, and that was simply what she was. Just like a plain old prostitute picked up on the streets.

Sai looked up at her, smiling. "Hello, Miss Lovely," he commented.

"Why, hello...Gai."

Sai made a face of disgust. "It's Sai, my dear lady."

"Oh. Right. Whatever," Ino muttered, flipping her hair dramatically and bending low so _everyone _could see her stuffed bra.

"Mmhm. You know, I've been watching you. Not like a stalkerish way, just...well, I've seen you around," he commented.

A junior girl would _never _date a sophomore boy.

_The junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and watches the senior man._

Ino flaunted her way towards her red car, her keys dangling off her cell phone. It was a break, and Ino thought, "What better to show off my lovely self than to be in my just-as-sexy car?"

And so she sat, being as slutty as she could be. She turned on the radio to her favorite song, a...Miley Cyrus song? Oh gawsh.

Sai watched her from afar, smirking at her body and began drawing her figure. Sitting close to him in front of the school's steps was Sakura, shyly catching glances at him, blushing a small tint of pink matching her hair.

"It's Sasuke-kun!" Ino shrieked, jumping out of her car to give the academic athlete a hug.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I've missed you!" Ino cried, trying to kiss and touch every part of him.

"Get off me," he muttered, pushing her away. "I don't like you."

"B-But Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away, Ino."

Burn.

Well, she kind of _deserved _it.

After all, a senior really doesn't want to get into a junior's pants. Especially _hers_.

_And the senior man, all hot and wild—_

Sasuke toweled himself off, drinking cold water from a bottle.

Through the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink.

Today was his chance.

He didn't care _what _happened to his reputation. He couldn't hide the secret anymore, and this year was his_ last_ chance.

Slowly, he walked up to her.

Her plaid skirt was still crinkled, and her thin, creamy legs showed, making his temperature rise slightly.

Moving up, he saw her slim, petite body. He didn't care for large breasts, anorexic waists, a round ass—hers was all he really needed.

And her face—shimmering green eyes, rosy lips he could kiss forever, soft, soft cheeks he could run his thumbs over...

Even the hair.

The pink, pink hair (he had always despised pink) had attracted him. Framing her pretty face, he didn't mind the colour—it suited her.

Before he knew it, he was only a few inches away from her.

"Hey," was all that came out of his mouth.

She looked up at him. "Hi," she responded back.

"I've seen you around here a lot. I figured maybe we could get to know each other. I'm—"

"Uchiha Sasuke, I know. And I'm—" she began.

"Haruno Sakura, I know," Sasuke smirked, holding out his hand for her to shake. "Is high school good so far?"

She nodded. "Yeah, kind of. I mean, it's halfway through. What college do you plan on going to?"

"I don't know."

"Aa. Well, Sasuke-san, it was nice talking to you—"

As she turned to walk away, Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Wait—Sakura, I—I...would you like to hang out sometime? Not a date, I mean—just...get to know each other better, I guess."

The words were becoming stupider and stupider each second. All eyes were on the two now.

"I—uhm," she began, confused.

"I mean—you don't have to, it was just a suggestion. You know, hints on how to survive the school year."

Oh man. He was getting _really _stupid now.

Sakura stared into his onyx eyes, and his grip on her wrist loosened.

"Okay," she said.

His eyes widened, and so did everyone else's.

It was _literally _against the rules of being popular for a _senior _to date, fall in love, or even have the _smallest _attraction to a _freshman_.

But really—

"So I'll pick you up after school?" Sasuke said idiotically.

"Fine by me," she smiled, walking away to everyone's surprised faces.

Maybe it was him, but he knew that he—

—_secretly loves the freshman child._

* * *

**okay. dont kill me, please. i know i havent updated in forever. i have ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD, yet no inspiration. so when that bug comes back and bites my ass, i'll pop right in and update. literally, i have every day (at least five hours) to update and stuff but GAHHHHHH. im so sorry, all of you. =( **

**please dont kill me. spare me.**

**literally.**

**and this idea popped up randomly. i hate ino overall, as you guys know, and i HATE saiino, too. i hate every ino pairing except chouino. i just didnt really know who to put for what. so, i guess...yeah.**

**dont kill me. i will update soon. i promise, swear, etc.**

**btw. when i put the "S" and "S," sakura originally meant her and sai. then since sasuke asked her, she changed it inwardly to sakura and sasuke.**

**i love you all. so much.**

**-ohh, &&xena**


End file.
